princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Utonium
'''Alex Utonium '''is the egotistical genderfluid son of Blossom Utonium and Aku. He's an A ranked member of the Young Blood Alliance on the Alpha Team. Background Alex made his debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode A Captured Guest where she has a bit of a consultation with Rénee. It all started with the battle versus the darkness incarnate, Aku and the brave heroine Hera (though back then people didn’t know she fought him). Aku was the greatest threat the city of Townsville has ever seen and Hera sacrificed her life to defeat the beast. All was safe and the evil was completely destroyed. Or so everyone thought. About two decades later, an emergence of concentrated darkness was found in the city. It was small amount but it was continuing to grow so it was taken to a lab to be watched and researched. One of these researchers was Blossom Utonium. As Aku continued to reform to his original state, Blossom became more fascinated by him and he became her passion project. Little than she knew, the underdeveloped Aku had a plan of his own. Growing tired of waiting to reform to his original form, he devised a plan to take over a host so he can grow stronger faster. One day when Blossom was cleaning out his containment cell, he went through with his plan and entered Blossom’s body. The demon taking over her body would have killed her normally, but with some godly intervention by the now Queen of the Gods, Hera, she was saved. But the ways she was saved had some unlikely results. Nine months later, Alex was born. In order to save Blossom, Hera directed all of Aku’s evil darkness into Blossom’s womb where it was trapped. Eventually this formed into a child which Blossom decided to raise despite everyone’s disapproval. Alex was a very troubled child growing up but Blossom tried her best to raise him to be good unlike Aku. Unfortunately, Alex always felt like there was a voice in head pushing him in the direction of evil. He finally listened to that voice when he joined the Young Blood Alliance. Alex is a demi-demon that currently possesses his Aku's shapeshifting and teleportation powers; but unlike his father, he is only limited to shapeshifting into other human beings (not animals). The only power he seemed to inherited from his mother is the power of flight, which is kinda useless because of his power of instant teleportation; but he does like to float around from time to time. As he gets older new abilities appear. One of his arms is demon like only because he wants it to be. He likes to creep people out. But the most unique thing about him is he's gender fluid, meaning that he transitions between genders. Sometimes he's a boy and sometimes he's a girl, it just depends on how he's feeling. Though more than half of the time (about 60/40) he's a boy. He uses his shapeshifting to instantly switch genders whenever he pleases. The amount of time he stays a girl varies, it could be for a few minutes, hours, days, or even a few seconds, like mentioned before it just depends now he's feeling. Though when he is a girl, he wants people to be refer to him as one and to use her/she pronouns, which can get confusing when he constantly keeps switching (gets on Blossom's nerves sometimes). Personality Along with being a boy and a girl sometimes, his sense of morals is conflicted and split. Sometimes he's evil and sometimes he's good, so let's just say he's chaotic neutral. Alex is a mix of his mother and Aku: a natural leader, very smart and cunning, but also sneaky, deceptive, and arrogant. And sometimes just plain bossy and cruel. He feels like he's superior to all and he always has something to prove. He speaks in high class sophisticated matter and has a rather large vocabulary. His mental state fluctuates as he continues to deal with being a half demon. One minute he can be proud of his origins and wants to grow his power and then another moment, he wishes he could be normal. Thinking highly of himself seems to be a coping mechanism for how he truly feels about himself. As he gets older, he's trying harder to be nicer to people. Appearance Alex is a orange hair demon with blood red eyes, half of a green face, sharp fangs, and horn-like ears. Since Alex likes to shapeshift in between his male side and female side, he has two looks. As a male, Alex has short feathered hair to his shoulders. He wears a black glove on his left hand and his right arm is the demon one. Alex wears a dark purple vest with the sleeves ripped off and a white dress shirt underneath. He has black dress pants, a black tie, and black dress shoes. As a female, Alex has cat eyeliner, and long feathered hair to just below her rear. She wears a black glove on her right hand and her left arm is the demon one. Alex wears a dark purple vest with a white puffy top underneath. She has a black mini skirt, black fishnet stocking, and dark purple and black dress shoes. Alex also has cross earrings and a black headband. Relationships Parents Alex hasn't met his father and if he tries to talk about him with Blossom, he gets shut down. All he knows that he was very powerful and people were scared of him. He currently doesn't know that Aku is actually trapped inside him. He feels resentment toward both of his parents. Aku because he feels like everyone hates him because of what he supposedly done and his mother for bringing him into this world in the first place. He takes this out out on his mother by defying her and making things harder for her. He also dislikes her constant hovering over him and her trying to "force" him to be good. He also feels like he is superior to Blossom. He seems to bond more with her when he's in his female form. Kingsley Kingsley was the first person that was nice to Alex and stood up for him when they were little; so Alex formed a crush on him. However, Kingsley, who usually likes everyone and can stand to be around almost everyone, considers Alex to be the only person that he's feels annoyed with. Chloe With Alex only being one year older than Chloe, they were BFF Evil Demon Tag Team when they were younger. They cause hell for Jack and Blossom and act like saints when Princess were around. It is unclear if the two are still friends in the Young Blood Alliance, since Chloe hasn't made it publicly known that she is in the group and wouldn't want any connections to allow anyone to know. Rénee Alex despises Rénee with a burning passion, especially since she is Kingsley's girlfriend and taught her a lesson. They are rivals even though Rénee sees no threat. Cayenne Cayenne was more of an ass when she was a kid, so she made fun of Alex cause she just doesn't like him (she still doesn't like him much as a teen, but she's less of an ass about it). Victor In general, Alex thinks of Victor as a "disgusting inferior urchin" (he thinks this way about everyone tbh) plus he's still like borderline obsessed with Kingsley, so he doesn't like him much and has no interest in him. Though it seems like Alex's female form warms ups to him a bit more. Victor on the other hand doesn't mind his insults since he honestly has been called worse things, plus he think he's pretty cute, so he doesn't take him seriously anyway. When Alex is in his male form and Victor is in his normal form, they seem like a one-side love. When Alex is in his male form and Victor is Vicky, Alex gets annoyed by her since she babies him, but really doesn't do anything about it because he lowkey respects her. When Alex is in his female form and Victor is Vicky, Alex looks up and admires Vicky's powerful and complex form because she's has trouble shifting herself and Victor likes shifting into Vicky to impress her. When Alex is in female form and Victor is in his normal form, Alex pretends not to like him but she actually has a little crush on him while Victor acts like a gentleman. Trivia * Alex can light his eyes on fire if he's in an rage. * Losing control of her emotions can make her turn back into a boy. * Alex has trouble shifting into "ugly" people and it's usually the hair that's the problem. * Alex's name was originally going to be Angel. Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Young Blood Alliance Category:Chemical x super Category:Female Category:Male Category:Alpha Team Category:14 years old